2003
Events * The WWE's license to use the term Gangrel expires. * Books released: ** Mystery in the Midnight Garden (GW) January * Books released: ** cMET Storyteller Cap (cMET) * January 6: Books released: ** Laws of the Reckoning (cMET/HTR) ** Hornsaw: Forest of Blood (Scarred Lands) ** Ravenloft Gazetteer II (Ravenloft) ** Engel: Pandoramicum (Engel) * January 20: Books released: ** Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand (VTM) ** Hunter: The Spellbound (HTR) ** Creatures of the Wyld (Exalted) ** Book of Eldritch Might III: The Nexus (MP) February * Books released: ** The Fallen Tower: Las Vegas (MTA) ** Vampire: The Masquerade Cap (VTM) ** Demon: City of Angels (DTF) ** Chaos Rising (NG) ** Van Richten's Guide to the Walking Dead (Ravenloft) * February 3: Books released: ** Caste Book: Eclipse (Exalted) * February 15: The non-profit Camarilla Fan Club files for bankruptcy. White Wolf essentially takes over the club, retaining the name. * February 17: Books released: ** Players Guide to Garou (WTA) ** Victorian Age Trilogy 2: The Madness of Priests (VAV fiction) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 4: Setite (DAV fiction) ** EverQuest Game Master's Guide (EQRPG) March * March 3: Books released: ** Counsel of Primogen (VTM) ** Tribebook: Silent Striders Revised (WTA) ** Dead Magic 2: Secrets and Survivors (MTA) ** Dark Ages: Werewolf T-Shirt L (DAW) ** Dark Ages: Werewolf T-Shirt XL (DAW) ** Dark Ages: Werewolf T-Shirt XXL (DAW) ** The Penumbral Pentagon (Scarred Lands) ** Trilogy of the Dead God 3: Forbidden (Scarred Lands fiction) ** Dark Ages: Werewolf Rulebook (DAW) * March 17: Books released: ** DAV/ ** Demon: Fear to Tread (DTF) ** Shelzar: City of Sins (Scarred Lands) ** The Grey Citadel (NG) ** Trilogy of the Fallen 1: Ashes and Angel Wings (DTF fiction) ** Creatures of the Dreamseed (Engel) ** Dark Ages: Right of Princes (DAV) * March 31: Books released: ** Victorian Age Companion (VAV) ** Exalted: The Abyssals Rulebook (Exalted) April * Books released: ** Flight Goggles (cMET/MTA) ** Mage: Ethergoggles (cMET/MTA) ** Raise the Dead (NG) ** Trilogy of Jade 1: The Rhythm of Blood (Exalted fiction) * April 14: Books released: ** The Serpent Citadel (Scarred Lands) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 5: Lasombra (DAV fiction) ** Ravenloft Gazetteer III (Ravenloft) ** Realms of Norrath: Freeport (EQRPG) * April 28: Books released: ** Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom Rulebook (VTM) ** The Infinite Tapestry (MTA) ** White Wolf Quarterly/Insider Q2 2003 (WW) ** Demon: Saviors & Destroyers (DTF) ** Trilogy of the Fallen 2: The Seven Deadlies (DTF fiction) ** Clan Brujah Trilogy 1: Slave Ring (VTM fiction) ** Mindscapes (MP) ** Befallen (EQRPG) May * Books released: * May 12: Books released: ** Book of Auspices (WTA) ** Hunter: The Infernal (HTR) ** Morrick Mansion (NG) ** Road of Heaven (DAV) * May 19: Books released: ** VTES Anarchs Booster Pack (VTES) ** VTES Anarchs Booster Display (VTES) ** VTES Anarchs Starter Display (VTES) ** VTES Anarchs Gangrel Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Anarchs Barons Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Anarchs Gangs Starter Deck (VTES) * May 30: Philippe R. Boulle distributes Paw Prints 6. June * Books released: ** Exalted T-Shirt L (Exalted) ** Exalted T-Shirt XL (Exalted) ** Exalted T-Shirt XXL (Exalted) ** Aberrations (NG) ** Trilogy of Jade 2: The Dance of Silence (Exalted fiction) ** Realms of Norrath: Everfrost Peaks (EQRPG) * June 2: Books released: ** Succubus Club: Dead Man's Party (VTM) ** Tribebook: Silver Fangs Revised (WTA) ** Demon: The Fallen Mousepad (DTF) ** Blood Bayou (Scarred Lands) ** Ruins of Rathess (Exalted) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 6: Ravnos (DAV fiction) ** When the Sky Falls (MP) ** Dark Ages: Spoils of War (DAV) * June 30: Books released: ** Manacle and Coin (Exalted) ** The Tomb of 5 Corners (Exalted) July * Books released: ** Chaining the Beast (VTM) ** Tradition Book: Order of Hermes Revised (MTA) ** Vampire Leather Jacket (VTM) ** Demon Players Guide (DTF) ** Trilogy of the Fallen 3: The Wreckage of Paradise (DTF fiction) * July 26: At a special announcement at GenCon, White Wolf announces its intention to end the World of Darkness, presented as a series of supplements and novels. The event is called the Time of Judgment. * July 28: The WTOJ ticker begins running on the White Wolf website. * Books released: ** Hammer & Klaive (WTA) ** cMET: Anarchs Guide (cMET/VTM) ** Exalted Mousepad (Exalted) ** Creature Collection Revised (Scarred Lands) ** Player's Guide to Wizards, Bards and Sorcerers (Scarred Lands) ** Player's Guide to Fighters and Barbarians (Scarred Lands) ** Promo: Orpheus (Orpheus) ** Ravenloft Dungeon Master's Guide (Ravenloft) ** Monte Cook's Arcana Unearthed (AU) ** Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft Roleplaying Game (WCRPG) August * Bill Bridges pens the Final Words for Mage: The Ascension's Ascension. * August 11: Books released: ** Lair of the Hidden (VTM) ** Forged by Dragon's Fire (MTA) ** White Wolf Quarterly/Insider Q3 2003 (WW) ** Demon: Damned and Deceived (DTF) ** Aspect Book: Air (Exalted) ** September * September 1: Books released: ** Players Guide to the Changing Breeds (WTA) ** Tradition Book: Sons of Ether Revised (MTA) ** Orpheus Polo Shirt L (Orpheus) ** Orpheus Polo Shirt XL (Orpheus) ** Orpheus Polo Shirt XXL (Orpheus) ** Hunter: Urban Legends (HTR) ** Demon: The Earthbound (DTF) ** Clan Novel Saga Vol. 1: The Fall of Atlanta (VTM fiction) ** Al'Kabor's Arcana (EQRPG) ** * September 5: White Wolf sues Sony Pictures for alleged copyright infringement in the movie Underworld, claiming it contained numerous similarities to their Vampire: The Masquerade and Werewolf: The Apocalypse settings, as well as the Love of Monsters short story written by Nancy A. Collins. * September 22: Books released: ** A Lamentation of Thieves (NG) ** Arcana Unearthed Screen and Player's Guide (AU) ** Temple of Solusek Ro (EQRPG) ** Road of Sin (DAV) October * October 6: Books released: ** Vampire Players Guide Revised Edition (VTM) ** Past Lives (WTA) ** White Wolf Quarterly/Insider Q4 2003 (WW) ** Scarred Lands Campaign Setting: Termana (Scarred Lands) ** Exalted: The Sidereals Rulebook (Exalted) ** Clan Brujah Trilogy 2: The Overseer (VTM fiction) ** Victorian Age Trilogy 3: The Wounded King (VAV fiction) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 7: Malkavian (DAV fiction) ** Orpheus: Haunting the Dead (Orpheus fiction) ** Crusade of Ashes (Orpheus) * October 20: Books released: ** The Red Sign (VTM and MTA) ** Player's Guide to Clerics and Druids (Scarred Lands) ** Dead Roses for a Blue Lady (Two Wolf Press) ** Ravenloft Tarokka Deck (Ravenloft) ** Cry Havoc (MP) ** Warcraft: Manual of Monsters (WCRPG) ** Gamma World Player's Handbook (GW) November * November 3: Books released: ** Tribebook: Stargazers Revised (WTA) ** Tradition Book: Verbena Revised (MTA) ** Vampire by Gaslight (cMET/VAV) ** Demon: Houses of the Fallen (DTF) ** Player's Guide to Rangers and Rogues (Scarred Lands) ** The Faithful and the Forsaken (Scarred Lands) ** Vigil Watch: Secrets of the Asaatthi (Scarred Lands) ** Player's Guide to the Wilderlands (NG) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 8: Brujah (DAV fiction) ** Ravenloft Player's Handbook (Ravenloft) ** Arcana Unearthed: The Diamond Throne (AU) ** Dark Ages: Mage Grimoire (DAM) ** Shades of Gray (Orpheus) * November 17: Books released: ** VTES Black Hand Starter Display (VTES) ** VTES Black Hand Booster Display (VTES) ** VTES Black Hand Malkavian Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Black Hand Nosferatu Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Black Hand Toreador Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Black Hand Tremere Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Black Hand Booster Pack (VTES) ** Creature Collection III: Savage Bestiary (Scarred Lands) ** Clan Novel Saga Vol. 2: The Eye of Gehenna (VTM fiction) * November 24: Books released: ** White Wolf Quarterly/Insider Q1 2004 (WW) ** Solusek's Eye (EQRPG) December * December 1: Books released: ** Ventrue Chronicles (VTM) ** Tribebook: Uktena Revised (WTA) ** Tribebook: Wendigo Revised (WTA) ** Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts Revised (MTA) ** Time of Judgment Dice (TOJ) ** Ultimate Fantasy Dice (S&S) ** Demons Walk the Earth T-Shirt L (DTF) ** Demons Walk the Earth T-Shirt XL (DTF) ** Demons Walk the Earth T-Shirt XXL (DTF) ** Demon: Days of Fire (DTF) ** Brujah Clan Novel 3: The Puppet Masters (VTM fiction) ** Luclin (EQRPG) ** Mutants and Machines (GW) ** * December 15: Books released: ** Kingdom of Halta (Exalted) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 9: Toreador (DAV fiction) ** Ravenloft Gazetteer IV (Ravenloft) ** Anger of Angels (MP) ** Warcraft: Alliance and Horde Compendium (WCRPG) ** Dark Ages: British Isles (DA) ** Shadow Games (Orpheus) Notes Cancelled books ** Exalted: The Song of the Abyss (Exalted fiction) ** Adventure Atlas: Stone Keep (S&S) ** Adventure Atlas: Dragon's Lair (S&S) ** Order Book: Gabrielites (Engel)